Youngest Player Goes First
by Raine
Summary: Sick and tired of Ayeka and Tenchi this, Ryoko and Tenchi that? Try Washu!! Yes, it sucks, and yes, I think its dumb too. But that does not mean that I want every IDIOT out there reviewing me with death threats because I'm doing something different!!


Youngest Player Goes First

All of the girls gathered around the dining table in the Masaki house, but this time it wasn't to eat.A game was laid out on the table, and Kiyone was reading the directions to everyone.

"Place all game pieces on the start space.Roll the die.Youngest player goes first."

"Yay!"Said Sasami."That's me!"Ryo-ohki meowed happily.

"Hey, what about me?"Protested Washu."I'm little too!"

"Sorry, Washu.You're the oldest of us all."

Mihoshi giggled in a way only Mihoshi could."Ha!Washu's an old maid!"

"Hey, who are you calling an old maid?!"Mihoshi looked confused and hurt.

"Washu, calm down.Mihoshi, shut up."Kiyone sighed."Well, I guess that's about it.Sasami, go ahead."

Sasami rolled the die and traveled around the board, while Washu thought about the unfairness of it all.I'm as little as she is, in spirit, after all!I'm as young as any of them!Washu was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot to take her turn.

"Uh, Washu-u?"Mihoshi asked.

"What?"She snapped, then moved her piece angrily before announcing "I don't want to play anymore."It wasn't a hard game, but it was mostly luck, and Washu had very little luck.Most of her luck was spent on intelligence.

And that intelligence still didn't do her much good when it got personal.She couldn't watch the game because she was angry, and so she wasn't paying attention when Tenchi walked in.

He stepped up behind her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.Ayeka and Ryoko would have normally stormed over to him, but they were in the middle of a fight.Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami stopped playing long enough to say hello, then went back to their game.

"How's it going, Washu?"

"How's what going?"

"The game!"

"Oh.I wasn't watching."He smiled.

"Well, why don't you come with me then?I want to show you something."He grabbed her hand, then lead her down a hallway.

"Hey, slow down!"Washu protested.It might have been a fast walk for Tenchi, but it was a run for short little Washu.

"Sorry."Tenchi apologized.They turned around the corner and walked right into Tenchi's bedroom.He let her in first, then closed the door behind him.

"Washu, I want to show you something that I found.See this?"He pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it.

The paper was covered with strange equations and formulas, but along the sides were images of hearts that said "Tenchi" inside.Washu blushed.

"How do you know its mine?"

"It wasn't very hard, Washu."Tenchi grinned."I found it in the living room this morning.I was always wondering why you insisted I help with so many experiments, and most of the time I was naked, though you didn't put any censors by, well, you know.(Annoying Authors Note in the Middle of the Story:For the sake of this being lower rated, we'll not say 'where'.) I never really thought that you loved me, you know.I thought I was just your guinea pig."

Washu blushed."Well, I…." Her throat caught."I always thought that you would think I was too old for you, Tenchi."

"Washu, you're just as young as any of the girls downstairs.You just happen to live longer.If they don't understand that, I do."He looked at her in concern, then shook his head."Okay, enough with the talk."

Washu thought he meant that she should leave, so she was caught completely off guard when he kissed her."Washu, you're so beautiful."He murmured.

"I'm not as pretty as Ryoko."She said unhappily.

"No," Tenchi said, "You're more beautiful.Where do you think Ryoko got her looks from?"

"Tenchi…" Said Washu.She reached over to him, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"You know, Washu."He whispered in her ear, as they lay together in his bed."In this game, youngest doesn't go first."

Authors Note:Okay, I'll be the first to admit that this isn't one of my best, and it is VERY short.But, there's not much to the Tenchi +Washu relationship.This is one of those fics that would almost never happen.Actually, something I've noticed is that if you write a Tenchi +Ayeka fic, it attracts all of the Ryoko fans around.Same for a Ryoko +Tenchi fic, it attracts Ayeka fans.You should see some of the reviews I've gotten for my ideas.That's something else- I never said that I believed any of this would actually happen.I wouldn't be writing at all if I thought any of this would happen.Seriously, ITS JUST A STORY.I'm not writing it to be the Gospel or anything!

Anyway, even if this isn't very good, lets see how many different fans I can get!Please review, even if it's only to say "I'm a Ryoko/Ayeka fan, and you SUCK!I never want to see you write again."

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TENCHI MUYO!If I owned it, guess what?It wouldn't be a fan fiction!

Just a note to all of you out there.I'll probably won't be writing for a while, because I'm going to try and spend more time on my website.(If anyone cares.)Want to visit my website?Its at http://ami.animenetwork.com/ria/tenchi/index.html


End file.
